Lost
by hosikki
Summary: Karena waktu seperti diktator, begitu tegas, begitu lugas dan tak pernah berbelas kasih untuk mengulang kejadian. HopeV / VHope!Angst!


_**...Lost...**_

 _ **JungHoseok x KimTaehyung**_

 _ **Warning!.It's Boyslove!.**_

 _ **HopeV! Angst!**_

 _ **...**_

 _Karena waktu seperti diktator, begitu tegas, terlalu lugas dan tak pernah berbelas kasih untuk mengulang kejadian._ [Anonim]

 _ **-Lost-**_

Kelabu masih saja betah bertahan ditempat yang sama, menggerombol dilangit seolah sedang mengawasi titik – titik air yang jatuh menghantam bumi dengan teman – temannya. Pun dengan dewa Zeus yang sepertinya juga masih asyik dengan bilahan - bilahan petir dahsyat miliknya.

Malam ini buruk; bahkan lebih buruk dari perkiraan cuaca yang sering berlalu lalang disela – sela acara televisi yang tengah mengudara.

Dan menjadi lebih buruk ketika Taehyung terjebak dihalte bus sendirian. Menunggu sambil berharap harap cemas, akankah bus selanjutnya akan datang atau tidak. Maklum saja, mana ada pengendara yang mau berkendara dicuaca seburuk ini, ditambah lagi malam sudah cukup larut. Sebenarnya ada, dan presentase berkendara di jalanan gelap dan licin seperti ini tidak lebih dari satu koma. Mengingat ini sudah diatas pukul sembilan.

Dan sepertinya Taehyung harus menekankan kepada semuanya –sekali lagi, bahwa dia membenci kombinasi antara musim gugur dan hujan. Dimana hawa dingin yang seakan menusuk tulang – tulangnya dan air hujan yang membuatnya harus pergi ke laundry berkali-kali.

Taehyung mendengus kentara, terlalu lelah untuk menunggu bus yang tak kunjung datang. Badannya terlalu penat untuk tinggal terlalu lama dihalte. Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki dan melawati rintikan hujan yang menyebalkan. Taehyung hanya perlu berjalan selama tiga puluh lima menit untuk sampai dirumahnya yang nyaman kemudian ia akan segera merangsek kedalam selimut tebalnya yang hangat.

Ya, hanya perlu waktu tiga puluh lima menit –jika saja Taehyung memiliki nasib yang lebih baik daripada melewati gang gelap didepan persimpangan dan suara – suara aneh seperti orang berkelahi ditengah hujan malam ini.

Selebihnya Taehyung percaya, berdoa pada tuhan disaat – saat seperti ini bukanlah hal yang terbaik, melainkan menjauh dari tempat para preman itu berada adalah pilihan yang baik dari yang terbaik. Mata sipitnya bisa melihat dengan jelas, seseorang yang sudah ambruk dengan wajah yang babak belur. Darah bercampur air hujan mengalir deras didaerah kepalanya. Dan Taehyung benar – benar menyesal mengambil keputusan jalan kaki ditengah hujan dimalam hari.

Taehyung segera berbalik, hendak berlari secepat yang ia bisa sebelum para tikus – tikus urakan yang tidak diketahui latar belakangnya itu melihatnya. Dan Taehyung cukup bersyukur karena ia berdiri cukup jauh dari para gerombolan tikus menyeramkan itu.

–tapi sepertinya _tidak._ Nasib Taehyung tidak seberuntung itu malam ini.

"Sialan. Ada orang disana?! hei.. Jangan lari kau. Sialan?!" teriakan menyeramkan dari salah seorang preman itu membuat Taehyung cemas akan keadaannya. Pemuda itu menambah kecepatan kakinya sekuat yang ia bisa. Tidak sempat berpikir, kenapa bisa mata tikus tikus itu begitu tajam dan menyadari kehadirannya.

"Hei, berhenti kau bocah pengintip" maka jika Taehyung berhenti itu artinya Taehyung sudah tidak sayang nyawa.

Tikus tikus urakan itu semakin gencar mengejar Taehyung, mengejarnya dengan tatapan membunuh dan haus akan memukuli seseorang. Tipikal penghuni neraka sekali.

Taehyung tidak berhenti berdoa didalam hati. Berdoa agar ada orang yang menyelamatkannya, atau setidaknya bertemu dengan kantor polisi yang sialnya masih terletak lima kilo meter dari tempat Taehyung berada. Sialnya, Taehyung lupa.. polisi pun tidak akan sudi menolong bocah yang terlibat perkelahian diantara para preman kelas kakap penguasa distrik barat ditempatnya tinggal. Taehyung hanya bisa berlari sejauh yang ia bisa.

Selanjutnya, Taehyung tidak berhenti berharap, jika ia tertangkap dan mati karena dipukuli, Taehyung berharap ada orang baik yang menemukan mayatnya kemudian menguburnya secara layak dipemakaman umum, atau mungkin malah menjual organnya kedunia belakang.

–dan mungkin, memang Taehyung belum diijinkan untuk mati secepat itu.

Seseorang menarik lengan Taehyung masuk kedalam gang gelap dan sempit didaerah pertokoan saat Taehyung sedang berlari. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana kondisi jantung Taehyung, jika Taehyung berada dalam _manhwa_ mungkin jantungnya melompat keluar karena terkejut.

"sssttt.. diamlah. Kau aman disini" kemudian Taehyung bernafas lega. Setidaknya Taehyung masih bisa bernalar jika dia manusia baik baik, bukan sejenis dengan tikus tikus urakan yang sedang berteriak brutal ditengah hujan sambil mengumpat tidak karuan.

Taehyung mengepalkan tangannya ketika suara preman itu semakin mendekat kemudian tubuhnya merosot ketanah basah karena lemas. Tikus tikus sialan itu sudah pergi. Dan nyawa Taehyung seakan juga ikut pergi bersama mereka. Tapi untungnya tidak. Nyawanya masih ada bersamanya, dengan kata lain Taehyung masih hidup.

"sekarang sudah aman. Apa kau tidak apa – apa ?" Taehyung terjungkal kedepan mendengar suara orang asing yang tadi membekapnya. Taehyung lupa ada seseorang yang menyelamatkannya dan Taehyung masih duduk disepatu orang asing yang penyelamatnya tadi.

"ehh.. t-tenang. Aku bukan bagian dari mereka." Ucap orang itu berjongkok didepan Taehyung. Taehyung merasa tidak asing dengan suara ini, bukan tidak asing juga sih, tapi Taehyung sepertinya pernah mendengar suara ini.

"J-Jung Hoseok ?" orang yang dipanggil Jung Hoseok oleh Taehyung itu menghela nafas lega.

"Syukurlah kau masih mengenaliku. Hei?! Tapi tidak sopan sekali, kau tidak memanggilku dengan hyung, begini – begini aku lebih tua darimu, tau" celetuk Hoseok.

"ba-bagaimana bisa ?"

"Bisa saja kok. Apa sih yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh seorang Jung Hoseok"

Dan mulai saat itu Taehyung sadar, bahwa sebenarnya dikejar preman tidak buruk seperti apa yang dipikirkannya.

 _ **-Lost-**_

Taehyung menatap keluar jendela sembari menopang dagu dengan telapak tangannya. Segerombolan siswa yang bermain basket dilapangan outdoor itu lebih menyenangkan daripada deretan huruf hanja yang membuat Taehyung semakin pusing kepala. Sudah lebih dari tiga jam guru tua berbadan gempal itu berceloteh mengenai sejarah dinasti – dinasti kuno yang Taehyung sendiri tidak paham apa itu. Sembari sesekali menguap Taehyung menatap seorang siswa –ah, bukan siswa juga sih, apa ya.. seorang coach mungkin ? yang berdiri dipinggir lapangan dengan satu orang pria lainnya yang berbadan kurus sembari meneriaki para pemain basket yang sudah bermandikan keringat.

Itu Jung Hoseok, seorang senior yang sudah menerima ijazah kelulusan setahun yang lalu. Seorang pemuda yang menolongnya beberapa waktu lalu dari kejaran tikus sialan yang hampir memukuli Taehyung yang tidak tahu apa – apa. Sejak saat itu Taehyung jadi sering memperhatikan Hoseok yang memang sering datang untuk melatih tim basket disekolahnya. Sebenarnya saat kelas satu Taehyung juga ikut bergabung dalam tim basket, tapi itu hanya berlangsung beberapa minggu saja. Ibu Taehyung bersikeras melarang Taehyung ikut ekstrakurikuler basket dan ekstrakurikuler lain yang membutuhkan banyak tenaga tanpa Taehyung tahu alasannya.

"Aduuh!" Taehyung meringis sambil memegang kepalanya yang tiba – tiba sakit karena sesuatu yang keras menghantam kepalanya. Itu guru Han yang barusaja melepar kapur tulis tepat mengenai kepala Taehyung.

"Aku tahu pelajaranku ini membosankan, jadi silahkan keluar dari kelasku, Kim Taehyung. Dan seusai sekolah nanti temui aku diruang guru" ujar guru Han tanpa menoleh kearah Taehyung.

Taehyung mendengus pelan, lalu berjalan keluar kelas tanpa membantah perkataan guru Han. Dibantahpun percuma, yang ada Taehyung malah akan mendapat ceramah satu jam pelajaran penuh dari guru tua gempal itu. Dan omong – omong, ini sudah kelima kali Taehyung dikeluarkan dari kelas oleh lima guru yang berbeda pula sejak seminggu yang lalu. Nasibmu, Taehyung.

Taehyung berjalan malas menuju lokernya, berniat mengambil beberapa buku untuk dikembalikan keperpustakaan mengingat Taehyung sudah selesai membaca seluruh isi halamannya. Taehyung barusaja berbelok dari koridor, suara berisik dari arah lapangan sudah kembali mengalihkan atensinya, lagi.

Taehyung berhenti tepat dibelakang bangku taman yang diletakkan tak jauh dari area lapangan kemudian duduk disana, dan melupakan niat awalnya untuk mengambil buku diloker.

Lima menit...

Sepuluh menit...

Dua belas menit...

dan tepat di menit ke lima belas, Taehyung merasakan jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak.

 _Hoseok menatapnya dan tersenyum kearahnya._

 _Begitu teduh..._

 _Begitu menyenangkan..._

 _ **-Lost-**_

"Eomma.. Taehyung tidak mau membantuku membuat tugas" suara gaduh dari lantai atas membuat wanita paruh baya yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam menggeleng pelan. Itu Kim Yeri, anak keduanya, atau bisa disebut adik perempuan Taehyung.

"Yeri, Taehyung itu kakakmu, kau harus memanggilnya dengan sopan, lagipula kau bisa minta bantuan Jungkook, kan. Kakakmu yang satu itu juga sedang tidak sibuk" ujarnya pelan.

"Kakak macam ap– yaakk.. Taehyung mau kemana, kau belum membantuku membuat tugas"

"Eomma aku ingin pergi keluar sebentar, tidak perlu menungguku saat makan malam" Taehyung tidak menghiraukan teriakan adik perempuannya yang sekarang sudah membanting pintu dan berlari menyusulnya.

"Kemana... ya.. hati – hati, jangan pulang larut, nak" ujar Ibu Taehyung yang mungkin sudar tidak terdengar oleh Taehyung karena pemuda itu sudah keluar dari pintu sebelum Ibunya selesai bicara.

Taehyung berjalan sembari memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya pada hoodie yang dikenakannya. Hari ini Taehyung ingin pergi ke sungai Han, berjalan – jalan sebentar dan makan ddeobeoki dikedai paman Park yang sudah menjadi langganannya sejak SMP, yang kebetulan anak paman Park itu juga sahabat Taehyung.

"Selamat malam, paman" sapa Taehyung pada paman Park setelah mendudukkan bokongnya dikursi pelanggan. Malam ini, kedai cukup ramai dengan muda mudi yang sudah duduk dikursi pelanggan depan kedai.

"Selamat malam, Taehyung. Tumben malam – malam datang, ingin mencari Jimin ?" ujar pria paruh baya itu.

"Tidak kok, paman. Hanya ingin jalan – jalan saja, paman perlu bantuan ?"

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, kebetulan Jimin dan Chanyeol sedang pergi dan aku ada sedikit masalah didapur, jadi bisa bantu paman berjaga disini, sebentar saja. Paman akan kasih bonus untukmu nanti."

"Taehyung tidak keberatan, kok. Serahkan saja pada Taehyung."

Dan selanjutnya Taehyung membantu paman Park menunggui kedainya sambil sesekali melayani pesanan pelanggan, hingga seorang pemuda yang begitu Taehyung kenal menghampirinya.

"Hai, Kim Taehyung. Kita bertemu lagi"

 _ **-Lost-**_

Taehyung dan Hoseok duduk disalah satu bangku dekat lapangan outdoor disekitaran sungai Han. Ada dua botol minuman isotonik dan beberapa potong kue diantara mereka. Taehyung dan Hoseok masih betah untuk saling diam sejak Hoseok mengajak Taehyung berbicara disini.

 _Bicara apanya, bahkan mereka tidak saling mengobrol sejak tadi._

Taehyung berdehem pelan untuk mencairkan suasana canggung diantara mereka berdua, sebelum akhirnya berujar pelan.

"Terimakasih" Hoseok menoleh begitu mendengar kalimat Taehyung. Hoseok masih belum mengerti.

"Terimakasih karena sudah menyelamatkanku, beberapa hari yang lalu" Hoseok tersenyum dan kembali menatap lurus kedepan.

"sama – sama, Taehyung"

"Omong – omong, kenapa malam – malam pergi sendiri ? kau bekerja dikedai itu ? tapi kenapa aku baru melihatmu ?"

"Tidak, kok. Aku hanya mencari angin sebentar. Dan kedai itu milik ayahnya sahabatku, aku hanya membantu paman Park tadi" Hoseok bergumam pelan mendengar jawaban Taehyung.

Keduanya kembali terdiam cukup lama. Entah mengapa, Taehyung masih begitu canggung duduk berdua dan mengobrol dengan Hoseok. Namun ada satu hal yang Taehyung sadari sejak saat itu.

Suara angin yang berhembus, dedaunan yang bergesekan, dan suara termometer alam yang bersahutan menjadi pelengkap suara debaran jantung Taehyung yang terasa begitu cepat dan tidak sebagaimana mestinya. Hingga ucapan Hoseok yang begitu lantang tiba – tiba saja membuatnya membeku tanpa bisa mencerna kalimat apa yang barusaja didengarnya.

"Taehyung, aku menyukaimu. Jadilah pacarku" dan Taehyung serasa ingin mati sekarang juga.

"Taehyung ?" Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mencoba untuk sadar dan menyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa yang didengarnya hanyalah ilusinya.

"A..apa.. hyung... me...ngatakan sesuatu ?" Taehyung hanya ingin memastikan bahwa itu benar hanya ilu–

"Aku menyukaimu dan aku ingin kau menjadi pacarku"

–si nya saja.

 _Dan itu adalah nyata, benar – benar nyata ketika Taehyung merasakan bibir Hoseok yang menyentuh miliknya._

 _ **-Lost-**_

Pukul lima sore. Taehyung berjalan sendirian dibawah rintikan gerimis yang menyebalkan sore ini. Klub seni yang diikutinya barusaja berakhir sekitar setengah jam yang lalu dan Taehyung memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki saja daripada harus menuggu bus dihalte bus, lagipula seragamnya juga sudah terlanjur basah karena berjalan tanpa payung.

Baru lima puluh meter keluar dari gerbang sekolah Taehyung tiba – tiba saja merasakan sebuah jaket menutupi tubuhnya. Taehyung kenal aroma yang menguar dari jaket itu.

"Hoseok hyung ?" Itu adalah Hoseok yang sudah tersenyum lebar disamping Taehyung sembari memegangi sebuah payung berwarna kuning untuk menaungi Taehyung agar tidak terkena air hujan.

"Hai, TaeTae"

"Ke..kenapa hyung ada di–"

"Aku barusaja selesai melatih tim basket, tadinya aku pulang bersama Yoongi hyung, tapi aku melihatmu berjalan sendirian, jadi kupikir lebih baik aku pulang bersamamu"

"Tapi.."

"Kau tidak suka pulang bersamaku, ya ? kenapa ? kau mau menolakku lagi ?" Taehyung menunduk mendengar perkataan Hoseok. Kemudian dengan ragu menarik ujung hoodie Hoseok untuk mendekat padanya.

"Boleh kok, hyung. Tapi me..mendekatlah, hoodie hyung nanti basah kalau tidak mendekat"

Seulas senyum terlukis dibibir Hoseok. Debaran bertempo cepat begitu terasa ketika secara tidak langsung bersentuhan dengan Taehyung. Pemuda itu selalu bisa membuatnya berdebar tidak menentu. Siapa lagi, ya jelas Taehyung penyebabnya.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan dalam diam. Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir keduanya. Suasana tetap sama, canggung, dan menyebalkan –bagi Hoseok. Berurusan dengan seorang yang begitu pendiam sedikit mengesalkan juga, ya.

Seperempat jam, mereka sampai dipersimpangan jalan menuju arah utara dan selatan. Mereka berhenti, bersiap untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan lekas pulang menuju rumah mereka masing – masing yang berlawanan arah.

Lima belas menit dalam diam, dan lima belas menit yang mendebarkan.

"Emm.. Taehyung, mau kuantar sampai rumahmu ?" Ini Hoseok yang berbicara. Mencoba peruntungan untuk lebih dekat dengan sang adik kelas yang sudah berhasil membuatnya berpikir keras mengenai eksistensinya dimata Taehyung.

Bagaimana tidak ? Hoseok tidak berhasil membuat Taehyung mengatakan kata 'ya' pada ajakannya dua hari yang lalu.

–atau setidaknya belum.

"Tidak perlu hyung, rumahku... sudah dekat kok" ujar Taehyung.

Nada bicara itu, entah mengapa hanya mendengar Taehyung yang berbicara dengan gugup didepannya membuat Hoseok begitu terpesona. Mengagumi begitu nyaringnya suara Taehyung yang mengalun indah ditelinganya.

"Eum.. baiklah. Mungkin lain kali saja, ya"

Taehyung hendak melepas jaket milik Hoseok yang dipakainya, namun Hoseok sudah mencegahnya.

"Pakai saja, kau bisa mengembalikannya kapan pun, aku tidak keberatan kok" senyum diakhir kalimat, Hoseok berlalu meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih berdiri dengan jaket abu – abu Hoseok dan payung kuning dipinggir jalan.

Mungkin, cara alternatif itu bisa dijadikan Hoseok untuk dapat bertemu dan berbicara banyak lebih banyak lagi dengan Taehyung.

–jika saja tuhan masih mau berbaik hati padanya suatu saat nanti.

 _ **-Lost-**_

" _Aku menyukaimu dan aku ingin kau menjadi pacarku"ujar Hoseok setelah memberikan jarak antara wajahnya dan Taehyung._

 _Taehyung masih terdiam mendengarnya, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sembari memegangi bibirnya yang masih terasa hangat, dan mungkin sambil sedang berpikir, apa itu hanya candaan saja, atau memang Hoseok serius mengatakannya._

" _Tapi aku..."_

" _Tidak apa jika kau tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang, aku bisa menunggu" seiring senyum tulus Hoseok lukiskan pada bibirnya, disaat itu pula sorot mata Hoseok perlahan meredup._

" _Eum.. bagaimana.. kalau kita mencoba berteman dulu, aku.. hanya saja.. aku.. ya.. kau taulah hyung.. Kau belum mengenalku, dan aku juga belum mengenalmu" Taehyung berujar lirih._

 _Sebenarnya, hatinya sedang bertanya pada hamparan titik kecil yang tersebar dilangit. Apa yang salah dengan hari ini, dan apa yang salah dengan suasana hatinya malam ini ? Semuanya mengalir begitu saja, membawa sengatan – sengatan kecil yang terasa begitu menyenangkan. Hingga akhirnya ia sadar akan satu hal._

– _kemungkinannya hanya terhitung dalam presentase nol koma._

 _ **-Lost-**_

Enam bulan sejak pertemuan terakhir Hoseok dengan Taehyung dipersimpangan jalan lima blok dari gedung SMA. Hoseok selalu menatap kearah jendela kelas dimana Taehyung biasanya duduk dan menopang dagu sembari terkantuk – kantuk menatap gumpalan awan. Enam bulan pula, Hoseok datang lebih sering ke sungai Han, kedai paman Park, bahkan berdiri berjam – jam dipersimpangan jalan tempat terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Taehyung.

Hoseok tidak pernah berhenti menghitung –yang sebenarnya itu malah membuat Hoseok semakin tersiksa, menghitung seberapa ia rindu pada sosok kurus yang begitu ingin ia peluk itu.

Pun Hoseok tidak berhenti bertanya. Kemana Taehyung ? Sedang apa sekarang ? apa dia baik – baik saja ? Apa dia sedang bersama seseorang ?

Lalu pertanyaan yang begitu menyakitkan...

"Apa aku membuat sebuah kesalahan yang tidak kusadari ?"

Seiring dengan pertanyaan yang menyesakkan itu, airmatanya mengenang dipelupuk.

Hoseok menangis untuk yang pertama kalinya dalam kurun waktu lima belas tahun terakhir.

Kemudian, satu setengah tahu yang sudah dilaluinya. Hoseok mencoba untuk mengambil rute berlawanan arah dengan rumahnya. Berjalan memutar dan membutuhkan waktu tiga kali lipat dari waktu biasa ia sampai dirumah. Hanya untuk sebuah alasan klise, hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya melewati jalanan yang selalu dilewati Taehyung saat berangkat dan pulang sekolah.

Hoseok masih berusaha untuk tidak melupakan eksistensi Taehyung dibenaknya agar tidak tergeser oleh hal apapun yang mampu menghapus Taehyung dari ingatannya. Bagaimana warna matanya, bagaimana warna rambutnya, bagaimana kontur wajahnya, bagaimana suaranya. Semuanya. Hoseok ingin menyimpan semuanya.

Bahkan Hoseok datang pada saat acara kelulusan Taehyung, tapi hanya sia – sia. Sekecap pun nama Taehyung tidak didengarnya.

Hoseok sudah berusaha bertanya pada sahabat, teman – teman, guru bahkan tetangga Taehyung. Namun jawaban yang didapatkannya tetap sama. Sangat mengecewakan.

' _Maaf, aku tidak tahu'_ atau _'Terakhir kali kulihat dia sedang bermain dengan anjing pomeranian miliknya diberanda rumahnya'_

. .

Setiap malam, Hoseok tidak pernah berhenti untuk berdoa. Mengaitkan kedua tangannya dengan erat, dan juga memejamkan matanya begitu rapat. Ia berdoa, semoga Taehyung bahagia dimanapun dan bersama siapapun dia hidup.

Dan tak lupa, selipan sebuah kalimat yang tak pernah dilupakannya.

 _Jika suatu saat nanti tuhan sedang berbaik hati pada umatnya, semoga tuhan tidak lupa menuliskan nama Taehyung dalam guratan takdir yang akan dijalaninya dikemudian hari._

Dua setengah tahun sejak saat itu, Hoseok sudah mulai lupa. Lupa dengan sosok yang selalu bernaung dipikirannya dan tergantikan oleh setumpuk tugas akhir yang begitu menyiksa. Tanpa celah, pikiran Hoseok sedang terpenuhi dengan deretan kalimat yang begitu menyebalkan. Dosen pembimbing yang seenaknya, dan materi tugas akhir yang selalu berakhir ditempat sampah.

Hoseok tidak pernah lagi datang dan melatih tim basket sekolahnya dulu. Hoseok tidak pernah lagi berjalan pulang melewati rute gedung sekolahnya dulu dan rute yang biasa ia lewati. Hoseok berpaling, atau setidaknya mencoba mencari hal baru agar dirinya tidak terjebak terlalu dalam dibekas luka lamanya yang masih merongrong dengan kurang ajar.

Ia ingin beralih memikirkan masa depannya mulai dari sekarang. Masih dengan membawa segenggam harapan yang tidak akan pernah Hoseok lepas kapanpun masanya.

 _ **-Lost-**_

Lima tahun sudah berlalu, Hoseok sudah hidup dengan layak. Menyewa apartemen yang cukup mewah ditengah hiruk pikuk kota Seoul yang semakin sibuk setiap harinya. Lima tahun yang banyak sekali hal yang sudah dilaluinya.

Karir yang begitu menjanjikan.

Kecewa, putus asa, senang dan juga bangga. Semuanya Hoseok rasakan seperti pemuda dewasa pada umumnya.

Tetapi satu yang belum bisa ditemukannya...

'Separuh hatinya masih terasa kosong, pemiliknya masih belum kembali padanya'

Suatu ketika, Hoseok pulang dari kantor dengan keadaan mood yang begitu buruk. Perkerjaannya begitu berantakan, bosnya marah – marah dan hal menyebalkan lainnya yang membuatnya semakin lelah. Hoseok berniat untuk bermalas – malasan dan mengambil cuti beberapa hari setelah pekerjaannya selesai karena tubuhnya serasa begitu remuk. Ia sangat butuh istirahat.

Sebuah kotak panjang berwarna abu – abu yang tergeletak didepan pintu apartemennya mengalihkan atensi Hoseok untuk sesaat. Hoseok menunduk dan meraih kotak misterius itu. Hoseok mengerutkan dahinya, tampak berpikir sejenak. Apa tukang paket salah mengantar paket keapartemennya ?

Hoseok mengabaikannya dan membawa kotak itu masuk kedalam apartemennya kemudian meletakkannya diatas meja. Hoseok hendak melenggang kekamar mandi jika saja ia secara tidak sengaja melempar mantelnya dan mengenai kotak abu – abu itu hingga jatuh kelantai.

Isinya berserakan keluar, termasuk sebuah jaket yang terlipat rapi dan juga sebuah payung kuning yang masih terikat dengan indahnya.

Hoseok tidak akan pernah melupakan apa dan siapa pemilik kedua benda itu. Benda yang menjadi saksi pertemuan terakhirnya dengan kenangan masa lalunya yang terasa begitu menyiksa. Benda yang dengan kurang ajarnya menarik rasa rindu yang begitu menyakitkan kembali mencuat kepermukaan. Benda yang ia harapkan untuk menjadi sebuah media untuk ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan orang brengsek yang menghilang begitu saja membawa sebagian perasaannya.

 _Perasaan itu, muncul kembali._

Dua benda mengiringi selembar kertas putih yang terjatuh tepat dihadapannya. Kertas putih yang akan menghancurkan perasaannya untuk kedua kalinya.

 _ **-Lost-**_

Hoseok berjalan dengan tergesa dikoridor sebuah rumah sakit yang terletak dipinggiran kota Seoul. Benaknya terus berteriak untuk segera menemukan kamar yang sudah ia genggam nomornya. Hoseok tidak peduli dengan cuaca dingin yang begitu menusuk tulangnya, yang Hoseok pedulikan adalah menemukan seorang yang selama lima tahun terakhir menyiksanya dengan begitu kejam. Berlari dan menjauh dengan kurang ajarnya, hingga membuatnya benar – benar seperti orang yang tidak waras karena memutari setiap sudut jalan yang pernah Hoseok lalui dengan pemuda bermarga Kim yang begitu brengsek itu.

–walaupun Hoseoklah nyatanya yang lebih brengsek dari seluruh brengsek yang masih bisa bernafas diatas tanah ini dengan bebas.

Dan tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Hoseok menemukan sebuah pintu dengan tulisan beberapa angka yang sama persis dengan yang ditulisnya ditelapak tangan. Terlebih lagi, nama yang tercantum dalam sudut informasi.

 _Kim Taehyung._

Jantungnya berdetak begitu liar. Matanya terpejam begitu rapat. Hatinya terus berteriak, namun logikanya masih memberontak. Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang terputar diotaknya, banyak sekali umpatan yang ingin ia muntahkan didepan wajahnya, dan begitu ingin kedua lengan Hoseok merengkuh seseorang yang sedang berada didalam sana.

"Jika ini bukan kau, maka aku akan bersedia untuk mundur dari semuanya tentangmu, Kim Taehyung" ujar Hoseok tepat sebelum menyentuh knop pintu yang terasa begitu dingin digenggamannya.

Pintu terbuka, dan Hoseok melihat sesosok malaikat yang sedang memejamkan mata dalam kedamaian. Sosok yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat, dan juga sosok yang membuat jantungnya terasa begitu sakit.

Selangkah demi selangkah Hoseok mendekat, mengabaikan tatapan heran dari seorang gadis dan seorang pemuda yang matanya begitu sembab dan wajahnya begitu mirip dengan malaikatnya. Mengamati dengan cermat malaikatnya yang tengah berbaring damai dalam tidurnya itu.

Warna rambut...

Mata...

Hidung...

Bibir...

Rahang...

Garis wajah...

Dan semuanya, masih tetap sama.

Kecuali satu hal...

–bahkan Hoseok sendiri tidak ingin menyebutkannya.

 _ **-Lost-**_

"Jadi yang mengirim barang – barang itu, kau ya, Jungkook ?" Hoseok berujar sembari bibirnya mengukir senyum simpul yang mengandung arti yang begitu banyak. Telapak tangannya yang dingin tidak berhenti mengusap kayu dengan ukiran indah yang membingkai sebuah foto pemuda tampan dengan senyuman manis miliknya.

Yang Hoseok ajak bicara masih diam, tak bergerak sedikitpun. Tangannya masih mengepal erat, mencoba untuk menahan seluruh perasaan kecewanya yang sudah merongrong terlalu dalam. Pandangannya mengabur karena likuid bening yang tidak bisa lagi berhenti mengalir, dadanya yang terasa begitu sakit seperti terhantam ribuan ton batu.

Hoseok sebenarnya masih belum bisa mencerna dengan baik seluruh rangkaian kejadian yang barusaja dialaminya. Disatu sisi, Hoseok sedang sibuk menertawakan nasibnya, dan yang satunya lagi sedang menangisinya dengan begitu pilu.

"Aku berterimakasih padamu, Jungkook" Hoseok menghela nafasnya yang terasa amat sangat berat.

"Jika kau tidak mengirimkan barang – barang itu, mungkin aku masih sibuk mencari. Kau tahu, mencari sebuah jawaban yang semestinya sudah kuketahui sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Hidupku selama lima tahun dipenuhi dengan banyak pertanyaan yang tidak bisa kutemukan jawabannya, hingga saat ini. Dimana dia, sedang apa dia, apa dia baik – baik saja, bagaimana kehidupannya.. Seperti itu. Aku begitu tersiksa dengan hanya satu kata" Hoseok mengepalkan telapak tangannya begitu erat. Hoseok tidak bisa lagi menahannya.

"Aku tersiksa karena begitu merindukan Taehyung. Aku tersiksa karena begitu mencintainya. Aku tersiksa karena selalu menunggunya. Dan yang begitu menyiksaku adalah, aku tidak bisa berada disampingnya ketika dia sedang memperjuangkan hidupnya"

"Tapi sekarang aku sudah lega, aku bisa melihat Taehyung, aku bisa menyentuh kulit wajahnya, aku bisa..." kalimat Hoseok terhenti. Hoseok sudah benar – benar berada diambang batasnya. Airmatanya berlomba – lomba mendesak keluar, hatinya begitu sakit karenanya.

"Taehyung pasti kecewa padaku"

"Taehyung hyung tidak kecewa padamu, hyung" Jungkook akhirnya berujar.

"Saat kami semua ada di Seattle, kakakku begitu antusias menceritakan semua tentangmu padaku. Kakakku menceritakan banyak hal, mulai dari awal bertemu denganmu hingga kau yang tiba – tiba menyatakan perasaanmu padanya. Kakakku selalu memeluk jaket milikmu, dan akan marah jika ada orang yang menyentuhnya. Dan payung kuning itu, kau tau hyung. Selalu dia letakkan dinakas samping tempat tidurnya"

"dan saat pesta kelulusannya, saat dia melakukan video call bersama Jimin hyung, dia tidak sengaja melihatmu berjalan dengan wajah bingung diantara kerumunan siswa yang sedang bercengkerama diluar aula. Tepat disaat itu, dia memanggilku dan berkata padaku ' _Kookie, boleh aku memelukmu, kakakmu yang tampan ini sedang ingin kau peluk'_ , dan aku baru sadar jika dia menangis dibalik bahuku. Serius hyung, itu adalah pertama kalinya aku mendengar suara isakan tangis dari Taehyung hyung." Tersenyum samar, kemudian Jungkook menepuk bahu Hoseok pelan.

"Ini adalah pesan Taehyung hyung yang katanya harus kuberikan langsung padamu, hyung. Kakakku bilang, kau harus membacanya sambil tersenyum. Dia tidak ingin melihatmu menangis" Jungkook menyodorkan sebuah surat yang dilipat begitu rapi pada Hoseok. Kemudian beranjak pergi setelah membungkuk dan tersenyum tepat didepan rumah terakhir kakaknya, meninggalkan Hoseok sendiri yang nampaknya semakin erat mendekap potret Taehyung didalam pelukannya.

 _ **-Lost-**_

 _Hai Hoseok hyung, ini Kim Taehyung. Kau tidak lupa, kan ?_

 _Omong – omong sudah berapa tahun kita tidak bertemu ? tiga atau empat ? ah atau bahkan lima tahun ? wow, aku jadi penasaran seperti apa wajah Hoseok hyung yang sekarang. Hyung pasti sudah sukses dan semakin populer saja. Hehe._

 _Hyung... Aku ingin meluruskan sesuatu melalui tulisanku yang semakin berantakan ini. Hyung ingat saat hyung memintaku untuk jadi pacar hyung dulu ? sebenarnya aku ingin sekali berkata 'ya, aku mau' tapi aku tidak bisa. Saat itu aku tidak berhenti bertanya, apa yang membuatmu memintaku untuk menjadi pacarmu ? bahkan banyak orang diluar sana yang menanti untuk menjadi pacarmu, tentu saja mereka lebih baik dibandingkan aku. Benar, kan ?_

 _Aku sengaja mengulur waktu, karena aku tau jika aku menerima hyung begitu saja maka hyung akan kecewa padaku. Disaat yang sama, eomma sudah memberitahuku bahwa semua keluarga kami akan pindah ke Seattle untuk menemaniku menjalani perawatan disana._

 _Aku minta maaf karena sudah membiarkanmu menunggu tanpa kepastian. Aku begitu menyesal tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu. Jimin sering bilang kalau dia sering melihat hyung mondar mandir dikedainya, berjalan di sungai Han pada malam hari, dan berdiri berjam – jam dipinggir lapangan basket sambil memandang kearah kelasku. Aku benar – benar minta maaf._

 _Oh, hyung pasti bertanya, bocah pendiam dan bodoh seperti Taehyung punya penyakit apa. Tenang, penyakitku cukup keren, kok. Bukan semacam penyakit jantung atau penyakit – penyakit yang dialami para orang tua. Leukimia, keren kan namanya. Bukan jantung koroner atau apapun itu._

 _Dan tentang jaket dan payungmu, aku memang sengaja tidak mengembalikannya. Eh, jangan marah, loh. Karena hyung sendiri yang bilang padaku jika aku boleh mengembalikan kapan saja. Aku menyukai jaketmu karena saat aku memeluk jaket itu seperti aku memelukmu saja. Hehe._

 _Ugh.. Sebenarnya aku masih ingin sekali menulis banyak kalimat untuk hyung, aku juga ingin bercerita banyak hal, tapi sepertinya tanganku sudah mulai pegal. Dan aku harus segera tidur jika tidak ingin kedua adikku yang lucu itu mengomeliku sepanjang malam._

 _Dan untuk yang terakhir, sebelum aku benar – benar tidur, aku ingin menyampaikan beberapa hal lagi padamu hyung._

 _Jika suatu hari nanti kita bertemu kembali, dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini, tolong jangan pukul aku karena hyung kesal aku sudah pergi tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada hyung._

 _Jika suatu hari nanti aku_ _ **sembuh**_ _, tolong jangan menangis dan menunjukkan wajahmu yang begitu konyol didepanku, karena aku akan benar – benar memukulmu nanti._

 _Jika suatu hari nanti hyung bertemu denganku dan aku lupa siapa hyung, tolong ingatkan aku dengan sabar, jangan paksa aku untuk berpikir keras karena aku sangat kesal jika harus dipaksa berpikir._

 _Dan... jika suatu hari nanti hyung bertemu denganku dan aku sudah_ _ **tidur**_ _, tolong jangan bangunkan aku ya hyung. Jujur, ketika aku membuka mata, tubuhku rasanya sakit semua. Cukup peluk saja tubuhku yang kurus ini, usap rambutku dan cium kedua mataku. Dengan begitu aku akan semakin_ _ **nyenyak**_ _dalam tidurku._

 _Terima kasih karena sudah membantuku bertahan selama lima tahun ini, walaupun pada akhirnya aku memilih untuk menyerah saja. Semuanya terlalu berat dan sakit, hyung._

 _Dan aku sangat ingin melihatmu menjadi seorang kepala keluarga yang bertanggung jawab dan disayangi oleh anak – anakmu, kelak. Hyung begitu baik hati, jadi bisa kupastikan anakmu nanti akan sangat menyayangimu. Aku yakin, kok._

 _Ini benar – benar yang terakhir, baca baik – baik, ya, karena tulisanku sudah menjadi semakin buruk._

 _Aku begitu mengagumimu, Jung Hoseok sunbaenim. Sejak dulu, sekarang, hingga nanti tidak ada lagi yang namanya dunia tempat untuk bernaung manusia._

 _Dari pengecut yang selalu lari dari jangkauanmu, Kim Taehyung._

 _..._

Hoseok tidak tau lagi bagaimana mendeskripsikan perasaannya saat ini. Airmatanya tidak berhenti mengalir, dan paru – parunya tidak dapat ia gunakan untuk bernafas dengan normal. Semuanya begitu mengejutkan, dan sepertinya tuhan tidak pernah mau mendengar apa yang menjadi doa Hoseok setiap malam.

' _Semoga Taehyung bahagia dimanapun'_

Nyatanya Taehyung tersiksa dengan rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya, hampir setiap hari.

' _Dan bahagia bersama siapapun dia hidup'_

Itu tidak pernah terjadi, Taehyung melawan rasa sakitnya sendirian. Tidak mengeluh, bahkan memendam semuanya sendiri.

Hoseok memeluk selembar kertas berwarna biru pastel itu dengan erat sembari terus terisak tanpa bisa berhenti. Bibir keringnya terus saja bergumam maaf dan tidak berhenti untuk mengatakan bahwa Hoseok mencintai Taehyung sampai ia benar – benar mati suatu saat nanti.

 _ **-Tamat-**_

 _ **a/n :**_

 _ **gyaahh.. aku frustasi.. kenapa aku ngetik ini.. Jadi mewek sendiri, kan.. Huhu.. Maaf kalo feelnya nggak dapet... Angst nya ngga dapet banget.. Ku hanya menulis apa yang lewat dipikiranku. Taehyungi maaf, aku membuatmu metong duluan dan bikin mas Hoseok galau tujuh turunan /plakk...**_

 _ **Niat awal mau ngetik lanjutan denial sama ff baru MinYoon, eh malah kebablasan ngetik ini.. jadi pending lagi, deh. Hati2 banyak typo. Yaudah deh, selamat membaca aja, jangan lupa feedback, yaaa... Sampai jumpa di denial dan ff lainnya.. /kibar tisu/**_


End file.
